


A day in the life of a Shewolf

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	A day in the life of a Shewolf

this is the life she lives now. But she still longs for companionship

 


End file.
